


Suspended In Sunlight

by cutthroatfics



Series: The Sun In Wakanda: Marvel Universe 35812 [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Alpha T'Challa (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, beta Nakia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatfics/pseuds/cutthroatfics
Summary: "Did he freeze?""Like Captain America."A small drabble in this verse about T'Challa and his crush on everyone.





	Suspended In Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and was written really quickly because I really want to spit out the main fic but I have to write the little stuff first.
> 
> This is a work of fiction and a transformative work, as such please do not reproduce this fic anywhere without my permission.
> 
> Enjoy.

Princess Shuri, Queen Ramonda, Ayo and Dora Milaje await T'Challa returning to the palace at Birnin Zana. The sun had just peeked over the mountains as the Royal Talon fighter as the Royal Talon Fighter landed on the palace's land deck.

 

Princess Nakia came out of the ship first. The beta was stilled dressed in her cover outfit and she immediately sighted them and began to walk over to them. T'Challa followed her out with Okoye close behind him. The Dora Milaje crossed their arms in a traditional Wakandan salute and slammed their spears on the ground. The impure vibranium echoed loudly as T'Challa returned their salute.

 

Nakia bowed to Ramonda, “Queen Mother, I am sorry for your loss.”

 

“Nakia,” Ramonda said falling back on her training as she swallowed her sadness. “It is so good to see you.”

 

Shuri looks from Nakia to T'Challa's cooly composed face to Okoye. Okoye gave Ayo and the Dora Milaje instructions but Shuri only had eyes for her brother and his nerves. It was Challenge Day and T'Challa always hid his nerves around stressful situations.

 

Shuri smirked as Nakia disappeared from sight and T'Challa followed the sight of her until she was gone. _I've seen that look before_ , Shuri thought.

 

“Did he freeze?” She asked Okoye,

 

“Like Captain America.” Okoye said widening her eyes and T'Challa stuttered in embarrassment.

 

"Your Highness.” Shuri mimed before she cackled with laughter and their mother gave T'Challa an amused smile.

 

“Are you done?” T'Challa asked Okoye and Shuri and Shuri laughed louder. Okoye gave them both a wink and banged her spear on the ground to signal the Dora Milaje to leave. She herself departed to prepare for the River procession. The Challenge Day procession was different from the yearly celebration for Bast that also had a river procession so they had to prepare differently.

 

“You have your heart set on that Nakia and that white boy omega, brother?” Shuri said as T'Challa turned to her. “Your heart's too big.”

 

“There is no such thing.” T'Challa sniffs and Shuri mocks the alpha.

 

“Where are the EMP kimoyo beads?” Shuri asked as T'Challa presented her with his designs. “I've thought of an improvement.”

 

“Improvement?” T'Challa said as he took out his inventions. “No, they worked perfectly.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you brother,” Shuri said and T'Challa was already fondly amused but he let her continue.

 

“'Just because something works doesn't mean it can't be improved.” He smiled ruefully as she quoted his own words back to him.

 

"Oh, now you are teaching me?" He dropped the kimoyo beads into her hand and she began to walk away, “I'd love to see what improvements you make to your ceremonial outfit.” T'Challa called after her and she stick up her middle finger.

 

“Shuri.” Their mother said without looking back, her training as a Dora Milaje still holding strong.

 

"Sorry mother." Shuri shouted back as she went into the palace.

 

“My son,” She said as T'Challa looked to her. “Your father and I would talk about this day always.”

 

“I only wish I could have brought him home safely.” T'Challa said and Ramonda tutted as the alpha coiled his shortcomings around himself. His worry will distract him today, she thought to herself.

 

“He is with us.” She said as she thought back to her time as a little girl in the shaman tribe and the intricacies of the sacred ceremony handed down to them from Bast and her first Black Panther and king, Bashenga. _He will be great,_ she thought. “But it is your time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos, comment or bookmark if you enjoyed this.


End file.
